fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shabazz Tomlinson
Shabazz Tomlinson Shabbaz Tomlinson (born July 3, 1982) is an American football quarterback for the Cleveland Browns of the National Football League (NFL). He is the only quarterback in NFL history to start and win a Super Bowl as a rookie, which he did in 2004. In 2007, he became the only quarterback in NFL history to pass for 4,000 yards and rush for 1,000 in the same season. Tomlinson, a four-time All-American at Ohio State was drafted number one overall by the Brown in 2004. In Tomlinson's 13 seasons as a starter, he has led the Browns to four Super Bowl appearance in which he is 4-0. He is the only quarterback in NFL history to lead his to a Super Bowl victory twice as a wildcard team. Tomlinson has been awarded two Super Bowl MVP awards (Super Bowl XXXIX and XLV), has won five league MVP awards (2005, 2007, 2010, 2014, 2016), has been selected to 13 Pro Bowl and has led the Browns team to 7 division titles (second most to Otto Graham). As of the end of 2016 season, Tomlinson is sixth all-time in career passing yards, third in career passing touchdowns and first in career passing rating. His career postseason record is 23-8 and he has 148 career wins which rank fifth among all quarterback in NFL history. Given the accomplishments, accolades, and consistency Tomlinson has achieved during his career he is often in the conversation of the greatest quarterback of all-time along with Patriots' quarterback Tom Brady and former 49ers quarterback Joe Montana. In the city of Cleveland, Tomlinson earned huge praised when he led the Browns to their first Super Bowl victory and first football championship in 40 years back in 2004. Though not from the city, Tomlinson has been given the nickname "Mr. 216" and also shares the name "Kings of Cleveland" with Cleveland Cavalier and NBA great Lebron James. College Career Tomlinson was the number one high school football recruit in the country in 2000. He chose the University of Ohio State which also happen to be his favorite school growing up. At OSU, Tomlinson became the first quarterback in school history to start all four years at quarterback. He led the Buckeyes to national championship victories in his junior and senior and is the school's all-time leader in passing yards (12,026), total touchdowns (188), career yards (16,467) and wins (47). Former Ohio State head coach Jim Tressel called Tomlinson "the best football player college has ever seen." Tomlinson also recently came in at number one in ESPN FiveThirtyEight's rankings of the greatest players in college football history. Personal Life Tomlinson was born in Detroit, Michigan, the son of Patricia and Angelo Tomlinson. He is the brother of Jamal, Kevin, and Lacey. Tomlinson married his wife Tamia back in 2003 while the couple was still in college. Together they have three children: a son named Marcus born March 25, 2005, and twin daughters, Chanel and Mariah born November 8, 2008. - Jordan Alexis